President D
by brihun2388
Summary: Dick Roman is running for President, and has managed to kidnap Sam so Dean stays out of the way of his campaign. Now it's up to Dean and other trusted hunters to save the country, and more importantly, his brother, before it's to late. hurtSam! ProtectiveDean!
1. Chapter 1

*No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.*

*Check out my profile for upcoming stories!*

* _Disclaimer_ _– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. *_

*I'm going to start off with saying I really don't have a political point of view. I just know that everyone is up in arms about what is going on. NO ONE TAKE THIS STORY PERSONALLY! Its being written for fun, and I AM NOT going to be naming any actual political names.*

*Takes place in S.7. This is completely AU!*

ENJOY!

Dean Winchester just settled into his newest motel room in Washington D.C. This is one state that he has only been to once and that was for a hunt when he was a teenager, never for sight seeing, and today was no different.

Today, like every day for the past five months, Dean turned on the states channel, where one of the many live presidential debates was to be taking place. Yet it wasn't the election he was interested in, not really.

It's been five months, five months since Dean got hold of Top Secret documents, curtesy of Charlie Bradbury, that could take down one Dick Roman, who has got so far up the political chain that he has been running for president. It's been five months since he had actually confronted the Leviathan, that he had solid documented proof, that would destroy his running for presidency, and that if he continued he would simply leak the documents to kill his credibility as a 'human being.' It's also been five months since Roman sent his lackeys to Sam and Dean's current secluded hide out, only to find Sam there alone. It's been five months since Sam was kidnapped, and held hostage at some un-known location, and known under the assumed name of Sam Roman, Dick Roman's distant 'cousin.'

Dick Roman has been keeping Sam under lock and key, with the condition that Dean not leak anything that could kill his chances at taking power, as well as making sure that Dean doesnt try to assassinate him. Dean of course tried to bargain, saying he wouldn't touch the running president as long as Sam was returned to him, but Roman didn't take the bait and refused the safe return of Sam. Although they did agree on one thing…

Now here Dean was, watching the latest live presidential debate, looking for one person who was definitely not the one running for president. He was looking for Sam.

The condition was, every time Roman was to be on T.V, he would let Sam be seen on T.V. so that Dean can see that his brother was indeed alive and well. Maybe not happy, but alive.

Dean looked at the T.V screen, and took in the current condition of his brother. Just by looking at him you would believe him to be well, but knowing him you would know that he was truly miserable. Roman had made sure that he was always dressed in a fancy tuxedo, that his long hair was always neatly trimmed and combed, and that he had a 'body guard' around him twenty-four seven. The body guard being the most muscular six foot nine Leviathan he has ever seen. In reality he knew the man was to keep his brother in line in case he decided to take matters into his own capable hands, but there were too many Leviathans around for Sam to make an escape.

Dean along with Charlie, Bobby and other trusted hunters have been working on a plan to form a rescue as well as kill Dick Roman once and for all. So far all they came up with is that Borax could maim the creatures pretty well until they could chop the heads off, but even that could be temporary. They needed a sure fire way to kill Dick Roman without getting Sam and other innocents killed in the process.

Dean was desperately missing his brother, wishing that he was with him in the motel room safe rather than in the clutches of a monster. He kept his eyes on the screen, watching as Sam didn't make a move while under the watchful eye of his body guard. Finally when it was over he watched as the huge monster put his hands on Sam's shoulders and ushered him of the stage and to only god knows where. He was holding onto the hope that Roman would keep to his word and return Sam to him once he was elected president, but he knew it was a lie. He knew Roman wasn't going to return Sam to him, because once he did he was going to assassinate the bastard. Dean had to think of a different plan to save the country, more importantly? Save his brother.

It was going to be one of the hardest hunts he has ever done, but it was his most important.

 ***I wasnt sure how this chapter came out, so constructive critism is appriciated since I dont have a Beta. R &R please, let me know what you think!***


	2. Chapter 2

*No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.*

*Check out my profile for upcoming stories!*

*Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. *

*P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time. Between my 3 year old and my 1 year old it's hard enough for me to write anything at all! Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like. I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! *

*Going to start with the sequels soon! Thanks Again!*

ENJOY!

Sam knew the drill. He was made sure he was on T.V for all to see, mostly for Dean to see.

It's been five months since he's been captured from the motel room they were staying at. Dean had gone to the bar that night. It was maybe 1 a.m when three leviathans barged in threw the cheap wood door, waking Sam instantly. They were just going to kill them both brothers on the spot, but seeing Sam and then an empty made bed, they were going to take Sam and use his as bait for Dean, and just kill them both that way. Once Sam was brought to Dick Roman, the man had other ideas. He was running for President of the United States and did not want to be interrupted, which he knew was going to happen with Sam and Dean out there. He came up with the decision to threaten to kill Sam if Dean came anywhere near him. Dean then had no option but to obey. Sure at that moment he was not at the White House, but he was still in the running for Presidency at a secured location. Right away guilt was eating away at Dean's very soul.

It was a normal night when Dean decided to go to the bar. Sam and himself didn't get into a fight, but they weren't exactly getting along one-hundred percent either. It was neutral brother stuff, but the last thing Dean ever wanted for Sam to be in the hands of that monster, and he just didn't have enough man power for an attack. Both Crowley and Castiel were dealing with their own issues concerning heaven and hell, and now he had let the same monster who had killed a lot of people, abduct his little brother. He vowed he was going to get Sam back no matter what the cost. He was not losing the most important family member he was given.

Sam hated the whole thing. Right after the debate was over, his 'body guard' would make a hasty exit with him threw one of the many corridors. They took a million turns before finally coming to the exit to the waiting bullet proof car they were to get into.

Once Sam was out of the public eye he was always thrown into the car, or a wall depending on the day. Right now he was being thrown into the black car while his guard had a strong hand on his arm the whole time. Once in the car a set of handcuffs were taken out of the guard's pocket and put on Sam right away, all the while his body guard sneering at him and smirking.

He was a huge Leviathan, and Sam was positive he was going to be eaten in his sleep. He hadn't slept properly in a very long time. So far it seemed he wasn't going to be eaten, just thrown around a lot by a Godzilla wanna-be.

The cuffs went tight around Sam's wrists and he winced.

"Ah, not so tight." Sam hissed threw his teeth.

"Stop squirming and they won't hurt as much runt." The Leviathan had a too deep voice that sounded unnatural.

Being called a runt in his youth would have been correct. But to do it now with his six foot four height, was somewhat intimidating.

Sam struggled against his hold a lot, and if this guy thought he was going to do anything but, then he was in for one hell of a surprise. He fought against his captives every single day since day one. He was not one to make these situations easy for his captors by any means, unfortunately his captors were way stronger than he was, and they were supernatural monsters after all. He didn't stand a chance against them without the handcuffs, let alone with. But now? Right now he knew better than to try to run or smart mouth. It always got him hurt.

At first they would hit him, then that went to beatings until he passed out. He always woke up in the room he was kept hostage in, in a lot of pain, and a thick metal shackle attached to his ankle. He would lie on the floor nursing his wounds, secretly wishing for his big brother to barge in through that door and take him away from this whole mess. He wished for it every day, and hoped Dean hadn't been caught in the trap and killed already, but he was sure if Dean had been killed, Dick would be gloating every chance he got. So far no gloating, which hopefully meant no dead Dean.

The car started up and once again Sam was being taken away from another sound stage. He knew Dean would be watching the t.v looking for him, so he tried to keep on his game face, even though he was scarred inside. On one hand he wanted Dean to come in on a daring rescue mission guns blazing, on another hand he wanted Dean as far away as humanly possible so he didn't get hurt.

He knew his brother. Sam knew Dean wasn't going to just stand idly by for much longer. It's been five months since they've seen each other last, and Dean wasn't exactly the patient type. He would be coming up with a plan and Sam would help out any way he could. This was going to get tricky the further along the campaign. It was almost time to elect a new president, and It looked like Dick was winning. Soon he would be in the white house, and around even more security personnel than he is now.

The car hit a pot hole making Sam snap out of his thoughts and back into reality. He heard the Leviathan sneer at him. He turned his head towards the big guy, and couldn't help but swallow a lump that was in his throat. He's seen what these creatures can do, so for now? For now he would just have to deal with his current situation, and hope for a rescue mission.

*omg never meant to go almost a month without updating! Fellow writters know how life gets busy and hectic. So sorry! Also my 1 year old likes to run away with my computer mouse...I have been looking for it the whole month and just found it last night. kids! LOL. Thanks for the reviews! Much appriciated!*


	3. Chapter 3

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time. Between my 3 year old and my 1 year old it's hard enough for me to write anything at all! Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like** **. I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! ***

 ***Going to start with the sequels soon! Thanks Again!***

 _ ***It was brought to my attention that in chpt. 1 I said Bobby was alive, and in Chpt. 2 I said he was dead. Oops. I changed it so that he is currently alive! Sorry about the confusion! If something like that ever happens, please feel free to let me know and I will fix it! Thanks!***_

 **ENJOY!**

Dean kept looking at the files he had in his possession over and over again. It didn't matter that the back of the old wooden chair was biting him in the back, or the fact that his alcohol was currently being drank as if it was water, he needed a way to save Sam, and leak the information about Roman with as little damage as humanly possible. It was getting harder and harder to do since he started drinking. The past five months have been hard, not knowing what his brother was going through, and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

The first time he had gone to a bar and got drunk he got into a bad fight, and almost had to be hospitalized. It took about a week to fully heal and pull himself back together, but the alcohol was still a welcomed visitor.

He had called Bobby to go to his location and help come up with a plan. If anyone knew what he was going through emotionally, it was Bobby Singer. Also the only other hunter he could trust with his brother's life.

Dean put the file down and started rubbing at his always tired eyes, when there was a loud knock at his motel room door. Going on high alert, he pulled his gun out and held it at his side while he went to peek through the curtain. It was getting pretty cold outside now a days, but the sun was still shining. Unfortunately for Dean, upon opening the door to let Bobby inside the sun hit him right in the eyes, making him wince and pull back into the motel room, Bobby following closely after, slamming the heavy door as he made his way inside.

"Dean."

"Hey Bobby."

Bobby took a quick glance around the motel room. It was messy, which was normal. And Dean was…well Dean was drunker than he normally was. The grizzly hunter couldn't blame his kid for wanting an outlet for everything he's been going through, but this was getting out of hand, fast. His temper started to rise even more upon smelling the overabundance of alcohol on the man before him.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy?!"

Dean scrunched his face together trying to process the words being spoken to him.

"Wha?"

"You're drunker than a damn skunk! You think you will be ANY help to your brother in this condition? You can barely stand up straight!"

Dean pulled himself together enough to process what was being said to him.

"I'm fine Bobby! I just had a few drinks, there's nothing to worry about!"

"You think I can't spot a damn alcoholic when I see one?! You're not going to be able to save anyone in this condition!"

"You think I don't know that! I would love to just be able to function without Sam here, but I can't!"

Dean's words made Bobby feel worse. He knew Dean and Sam were close, but for Dean to not be able to function without Sam was a confession he didn't think he would hear. No Dean didn't need to be lectured, he needed to be helped.

Dean wiped his hand down his face and looked away from Bobby.

"I'm tired Bobby. It's been five months and I'm no closer to getting Sam back then I was on day one. I cant…I cant…"

Bobby didn't have to let Dean finish that sentence. He knew he was tired, and worried, frustrated, and he had the world on his shoulders. In just a few quick steps, he made his way to Dean's side, and placed his hand heavy on his kid's shoulder. Dean looked at him, and he instantly regretted letting his guard down, and letting his emotions get ahead of him. At least now Bobby was with him, and he knew he was in for the long haul.

A spark was re-ignited in Dean with having Bobby by his side, and for the first time in a long time, hope came back to him.

~*SPN*~

The two men sat at the small wooden table looking over a ton of papers and Dean even scanned the internet. Both men have been at it for hours trying to come up with a plan, then scraping that plan, coming up with another plan, then also scraping that one.

Sure Bobby was able to round up trusted hunters, about ten more altogether! He hated that it took the whole five months, but he had to make sure he trusted these men around the two younger hunters. They were all to discretely meet up in Washington D.C within the week.

Dean was skeptical about why these hunters would want to help him save his brother at all. Most of the hunters they came across would rather kill Sam then save him, so why would this specific group want to help him? Bobby had to re-assure him about a hundred times that they were doing this as a favor to Bobby, and also wanted the new threat of Leviathans dead once and for all. They knew little about these creatures, but they knew enough to form a deep hatred for them. Even if saving Sam was the last thing on their list, killing these things was their first. If they could worry about taking out the threat, then Dean could worry about finding and saving his brother. He just knew they had to go about this in private so Roman didn't get wise and just kill Sam on the spot. If that happened, then what the hell was the point? Sure the bastards would go down, but without Sam to save, then why even go on?

No, they had to do this carefully. They had to come up with a plan and make sure to follow it no matter what.

With Bobby's support, he was a new man, and he had a mission to accomplish.

 ***Thanks for sticking with me! R &R please!***


	4. Chapter 4

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***** **Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 **I finished this with a migraine. let me know if something doesn't make sense, I will fix it! Thanks!**

 **ENJOY!**

The hunters showed up at the motel room Dean and Bobby were held up in, showing up one by one over the course of a week and a half. The ten trusted hunters were all finally together and trying to figure out a solid plan of action. Trying to get everyone on the same page wasn't an easy task, everyone had different ideas, and were all stubborn as Bulls.

"Let's just blow up the whole damn white House!" One hunter screamed.

"We have to think this threw or innocents will die!" Screamed a second.

"Why are we even helping his brother? Didn't he open the gates of hell?!" Screamed a third hunter.

By the third comment Dean has had enough. While the other eight hunters including Bobby were actually looking at the White House Blue prints and taking inventory on what ammunition they would need, Dean had gone off the deep end. He quickly got up from his chair, grabbed the third hunter by the throat, and pinned him against the wall. With murder in his eyes he spoke.

"None of that was Sam's fault and you know it! If you're not going to help then you can just leave! But if you stay with us and get my brother killed in the process, you'd have wished you were in hell!"

The other hunters in the room all froze. The hunter being held against the wall was taller and broader than Dean, but Dean seemed to be a man possessed. He didn't release his hold until Bobby fought his way to Dean's side and put his hand on Deans arm.

"Dean that's enough! Let him go!"

"You heard what he said Bobby…"

"I also know you're working on no sleep, NOW LET HIM GO!"

Dean reluctantly let go of the hunter, turned, and stormed out the motel room door.

Bobby looked down at the hunter as he was on his back with his hand to his throat trying to catch his breath.

"You know better than to talk about Sam like that. You're either with us or against us, and right now if you're against us, Dean'll kill ya. So chose your words very carefully next time. Freaking idjet."

Bobby looked up at the other wide eyed hunters.

"That goes for all of you! Roman is a threat to us all and needs to be stopped, but Sam is still my number one concern, everyone got that?!"

The rest of the hunters all nodded their heads in silence. Bobby headed towards the door, but stopped and turned to address the hunters once more.

"Look for a way in and out, and how to kill the damn things. Dean and I will worry about Sam."

With that Bobby left to go after Dean.

Dean didn't get very far. He was only down the street sitting on a bench. His hands were in a ball and his head was resting on them. He would periodically blow into his hands to keep them warm. He looked up as he heard Bobby approach him.

"You think this is going to work?"

Bobby sighed before answering. "I don't know son, but what I do know is we can't lose our cool. We need all the help we can get, and those hunters back there? That's it."

"Yeah I know. God I just, I just wish we were never in this mess."

"I know. All we can do right now, is get our shit together, kill Dick and save Sam. We will get this done."

Dean sighed. He had to believe Bobby's words of encouragement or else this wouldn't work. Ever since Sam has gone missing he has been doubting himself as the hero he was supposed to be, and as a brother.

"Alright yeah, let's get back in there, but I swear to god anyone of them smart off too me and their getting a bullet in the ass."

Dean got up from the bench and walks past Bobby into the motel room.

"Damn idjets."

With that sentiment, Bobby followed Dean into the motel room to help plan their grand scheme. They knew they had to act quickly if they wanted to get to Sam before November 8th, but they were more than preparing to invade the White House, since that's where it seemed they were heading too.

~*SPN*~

Sam sat in his dark room in his white t-shirt and sleep pants. When he was captured he was in jeans a t-shirt andhis flannel. Since then they gave him a suit to wear for his special t.v appearances and a sleep wear set. He was never allowed anywhere else, and needed no other set of clothing. All he had to sleep on was a mattress on the ground, a thin pillow and a blanket. It barely kept the cold off of him while he slept, but it was better than nothing. The thing that really bothered him was the damn shackle around his ankle. It was thick and attached to a thick metal ring that was bolted in the center of the room. He was able to navigate around the room, and to a cheap toilet, but he wasn't able to reach the door at the far end of the room, or the little window high up from the ground. As if he could fit threw that anyway.

He was sitting on his cot when he heard the locks from the metal door unlatching. Always on guard he stood up and straightened his back. So far they weren't a threat to kill him, but he wasn't taking any chances, and he wasn't going down without a fight.

Normally a lower ranking Leviathan would come in with food, recently washed clothes, or even escort him to another part of the tiny building he was in to take a shower and shave so he could look presentable on t.v. This time? It was Dick Roman himself. He's never actually come to visit Sam himself, but this time he was right in front of him, wearing a tailored suit and a smug grin.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam was seething threw his teeth and the man responsible for his hell hole.

"You know what today is?"

"Kiss my ass day?"

Dick laughed at Sam's comeback.

"Now that's no way to talk to the President of the United States."

Sam shuttered, President? Oh god how long _has_ he been here for exactly? No way can it be…

As if reading Sam's mind, Dick continued. "It's November 8th, and the results are in." The smug grin came over Dick's face, and Sam found himself taking a couple steps backwards while his own cocky 'Dean' attitude started to vanish and was slowly being replaced by dread and fear. Just as Sam was backing up he tripped over his chain and fell backwards, landing hard on his ass. Dick started forward, and didn't stop until he was right over a fallen Sam, whose eyes were like saucers.

"That's right kiddo, we're moving to a bigger house. A white one to be exact. And you're going to be my prisoner forever."

Sam gulped and couldn't help but show fear. If Dean was having a difficult time rescuing him from a normal out of nowhere place he was currently in, how was he going to help him in the White House?

After Dick was satisfied with mentally torturing Sam, he turned around and started out of the room, closing the heavy door behind him.

Sam jumped as the metal door's locks clicked into place. He closed his eyes and just wanted to disappear in himself. He pulled his legs close to his chest and tried to hide. He wanted out of his prison, and now it's seeming less and less likely.

A few single tears fell down his face, and he looked up into the dark night sky of the small window at the top of his room. Growing up he believed in angels, after meeting Cas his faith was renewed some, and all these months he's been praying. He didn't know if Cas could hear him or he was sure he would have helped in some way shape or form by now. The angel could have him zapped out of that place and back to Dean in five seconds flat. Unfortunately he figured the spells carved into his ribs also hid hid from Cas, and after five plus months the praying wasn't actually working. Now more than ever he needed for someone to start listening.

 _ **R &R**_


	5. Chapter 5

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **–** **I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 **ENJOY!**

The press was everywhere trying to get an interview with the new President, which meant Sam was to always be in his suit and tie. His 'bodyguard' was to always keep tabs on him, always to have his hand on Sam's elbow as they moved through the masses of press trying to get some kind of statement. The worst were the protestors. Although Dick had a mass following because of his false charisma and promises, there were always pissed off people from the opposing electoral party trying to cause a riot, not to mention the conspirator theorists that claimed the new President to be an alien from outer space or a time traveler from the future or something equally outrageous. There were a couple times when Sam himself had his life threatened, but he knew as long as his 'bodyguard' was around, and as long as he was still needed to keep his brother in line, no harm was going to come to him. At least not from normal civilians.

Sam was sitting in a limo with Roman and several other leviathans. They were all on the way to the White House, and so far making good time. Sam always knew to keep himself quiet, not make eye contact, to not even make himself known. He was outnumbered and if he tried to run they would be able to catch him in a second. All he could do right now was listen to what they were planning on doing. First they were to take total control of the United States, then the world. All they had to do was eat the other world leaders, and replace them with Leviathan duplicates. No one would even question it, and Dick would be in complete charge of everyone and everything.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when the limo swerved hard making him and a few others in the limo fall the floor. The tires of the limo squealed, and Sam swore he heard gun shots from outside.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Dick who was barely fazed by the assault was pissed off, and his limo driver answered him.

"Sir someone is trying to run us off the road, and they're shooting at us!"

"What about the freaking escort service?!"

The driver was trying his best not to crash, and trying instead to lose whomever was assaulting them.

"Sir some of the escorts are dead and others have crashed. There are a lot of terrorists trying to kill you right now!"

The first thought to come to Sam's mind was Dean. Maybe this was Dean's big plan? They got some hunters together and are attempting a rescue mission! Sam had new hope and was excited to see his brother again.

The limo kept sliding from side to side. There were cars and bullets assaulting the limo, making Sam stay very close to the floor. A bullet came through the window hitting a leviathan in the head and splattering blood everywhere. The female growled and wanted to change, but she took a look at Roman and stopped herself. They needed to keep up the pretense of being humans, so for right now she hung low.

 _'_ _Ok Dean this is pretty reckless even for you_.' Sam thought. He knew his brother's style, and this was messy. He knew bullets couldn't kill these monsters, and shooting into the limo while he knew Sam was in there was risky. Even though Dick was in the limo with Sam, there was no way Dean would let any other hunter actually shoot into the limo and risk hitting Sam. The more they were being attacked, the more he thought that this maybe wasn't Dean after all. Then who the hell was attacking them?!

The limo was brought to a halt and Sam covered his head. Most of the leviathans' were shot and acting wounded, all except Sam's body guard and Dick's right hand man, and of course Dick himself. Sam had blood all over him and his suit was a mess. He stayed low to the ground acting wounded. Suddenly the door nearest his head was ripped open, he looked up hoping to see Dean, but instead he saw three masked figured towering over him pointing guns at him.

' _Not Dean_ …'

Before anyone could react Sam was grabbed by two of the men and bodily torn out of the limo. The third man had a gun pointed to his head, and they were dragging him away to another van not too far away. Before they got to close, there was a voice behind him.

"Stop right there!"

Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Roman standing before them straightening his tie. He had blood on his fancy suit, but wasn't fazed in the slightest by the threat of the guns.

The two men holding Sam kept their hold strong, as the third man moved towards Roman waving his gun.

"We were told you were in a different limo or else we would have just grabbed you! IN TH VAN NOW OR I SHOOT!"

Sam was staring between the man holding the gun and the leviathan keeping his cool. He knew this was going to go down messy.

Dick moved right up to the man, not once fearing the gun being waved in his face.

"I don't have time for this." Roman said with a smile on his face. The man shot, Dick only stumbled backwards a little bit before gaining complete control. He looked at his watch and back at the man. "Ok now I really don't have time for this." The president moved forward quickly and without any effort broke the neck of the man with the gun. As the body dropped he looked at Sam and the two men holding him. The two men were mumbling back and forth to each other about what the hell they just witnessed. They were slowly moving backwards until one of the men holding Sam let go and held his gun up to the President who was moving forward quickly.

"Stop right there!"

Before the second man could shoot Roman was on him quick and snapped his neck. All that was left was Sam and the third man who had Sam by the arm and a gun in the other arm. Sam knew by the way the man was shaking that he was scared, and he should be. He was about to die.

"What the hell are you man?"

The third man said with a more than shaky voice.

"I'm the President that's going to kill you for trying to kidnap my cousin. I'll be a hero for killing three terrorists. I'm the man that's about to be on the cover of every major magazine. Now let's get this over with quickly shall we?"

Roman knocked the gun out of the scared man's hand, then grabbed Sam and threw him to the ground behind him making him land hard on the pavement. Sam looked threw hazed eyes as Roman broke the neck of the third man. He smelled smoke all around him as the whole situation hit hard. The limo he was in before being pulled out was on fire. He could hear police and ambulance sirens headed his way, and he was trying to focus. He sat up and saw the rest of the monsters that was in the limo with him sitting on the ground outside acting wounded so they could keep up appearances. He was startled when Roman's face appeared In front of his own.

"Just lay down Sam."

Dick forcibly made Sam lay down on the cement. He straddled on his mid-section and put his hands on Sam's face and made him focus on him.

"As long as I still need you, you will stay with me. If you were useless I wouldn't have thought twice about letting those men take you, but I'm so close to my goal, and until then you're mine do you understand?!"

Sam stared at him wide eyed and slowly shook his head up and down.

"Good. Now we are going to play this up. Terrorists tried to take you, but I saved your life, I'm your god damn hero you hear me?!"

Again Sam shook his head up and down to indicate yes.

"Good. Now you, me, and your lazy good for nothing body guard are all going to the hospital together, and I want nothing but hero worship from you when I let the press talk to you."

Sam couldn't even respond because he heard the emergency responders coming his way. Roman's face and demeanor completely changed once they got close enough.

"Help! They tried to take my cousin and I think he's hurt!"

Dick looked back at Sam and winked. He didn't get to do much when a stretcher was put right next to him. Roman got off of Sam and let the workers do their job of loading him onto the stretcher. He did hear a distant conversation happening as they were setting him up.

"Mr. President you've been shot!"

"I don't care about me, just get my cousin to safety! And make sure his body guard is with him at all times!"

Sam knew the whole thing was complete bullshit. This gave him even more of an excuse to up the leviathan security and get sympathy from the press and remainder of America. He felt his eyes grow heavy and realized he was drugged. Of course there would be leviathans at the hospital, he just didn't realize he was going to be drugged this freaking soon.

He was loaded into the back of the ambulance strapped to the stretcher, hooked up to an I.V and had a mask over his face. His body guard jumped in and sat there as his eyes closed.

 ***So we had a kidnapping attempt, we'll see how Dean handles the news next chapter!***


	6. Chapter 6

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **–** **I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 **ENJOY!**

Each of the hunters got their own motel rooms. Only a few of them shared a room, mostly to be more cost efficient. Dean and Booby shared a motel room, if not to keep each other sane.

They were going to make their move tomorrow on the White House. Dean was an equal part of excited and mortified. He had no idea what kind of shape Sam was in, and he had no idea how many lives were going to be lost in the process. But if he played his cards right, he was going to see his brother again, and make sure the kid got all the help mentally and physically that he needed.

Dean was at the table in his motel room nursing a scotch. Bobby made sure to monitor his drinking, but made sure he only had a little bit to calm his nerves. Even Bobby was taking big gulps out of his flask as well as drinking a good scotch.

Bobby was flipping threw channels when his phone went off.

"Singer here….WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at Bobby, who had hung up the phone, and quickly switch over to channel 3.

"Bobby what's up?"

"Get your ass over here, Sam is on the news, there was an attempted terrorist attack and Sam was involved! They are just now about to show footage."

Dean jumped from his chair and stood watching the t.v. The normal woman was on narrating the news.

"How the hell are we just hearing about this now damn it?!"

Dean was more than pissed that this hasn't reached his ears much earlier in the day, but he kept his attention firmly on the news story.

"….. _President Dick Roman and his entourage were involved in a near fatal terrorist attack earlier today on route to the White House._ _Up to nearly ten men were involved, but three of them were attempting a kidnapping._ _We have a civilians cell phone footage of what happened."_

The person was hiding behind some sort of car. The phone footage was shaky, but you could still make out what was going on, and who it was going on with.

 _Dean watched as three masked men ran up the limo, all holding guns._ _He saw he limo door be ripped open, and what made his stomach churn was seeing two of the masked men bodily pull his little brother out of said limo._ _His hair was a mess and there was blood everywhere, but it was Sam._

 _He watched intently trying to listen to what the men were saying to him, but the cell audio was horrible._ _All he could do was watch as the men were taking him to the back of a van._

"Was Sam kidnapped by terrorists?!"

Dean didn't know which was worse. His brother being taken by Leviathans, or him being taken by terrorists. At least terrorists were human and could be tracked. He was taking in every single detail about the black van, getting ready to hunt these men down.

"No Dean keep watching."

Dean watched as Dick Roman himself stepped out of the limo. It took a couple of minutes, but the three terrorists turned and faced the man. He watched as there seemed to be a conversation held between everyone.

It was as if a switch was switched as Dick moved towards the man. It was now obvious who had control here, and Dean watched as the first man's neck was snapped. That was a sound he was able to hear.

It didn't take long before the neck two men were dead. Dick threw Sam behind him onto the hard cement as if trying to protect him. The last few moments was Dick keeping Sam still on the ground, and what made Dean sick, was watching Roman straddle Sam's mid-section, and grab onto his face.

The camera died as Dean ran into the bathroom and just let himself throw up everything he ate and drank earlier. Watching Sam being touched by monsters, both human and not human, made him more pissed and determined than ever that this whole rescue attempt was a great idea. He couldn't fail, not now.

Dean pulled himself together and came back into the motel room, wiping a nearly white hand towel across his chin.

"You ok boy?"

"Pretty far from Ok. Did I miss anything else?"

Bobby shook his head. "Na. The press is hoping to get an interview with some of the people involved though. I'm sure their all at the hospital now though."

"That's even better Bobby! The hospital is way less secure than the White House! We can take out some guards, grab Sam, and take out Roman!"

Bobby ran a hand down his beard. "I don't know son. The hospital has the resident of the United States in it, the security is still going to be impossible, and there are innocents at the hospital. At least at the White House we know their all monsters."

Dean sat down on the second bed and ran his hands down his hands.

"You're right. Too many civilians could get killed."

"We'll stick with the White House ambush tomorrow. I seriously doubt Roman's going to let Sam stay in the hospital any longer than necessary. He knows Sam's a smart kid, and could easily escape from a hospital if given the opportunity."

Dean couldn't help but smile. It's true, both he and Sam have 'escaped' the hospital more times than he can remember.

One occasion both boys ended up in the hospital, but there were complications with C.P.S, and their dad wasn't allowed contact with them. Even worse? The brothers weren't allowed contact with each other.

Well _that_ was unacceptable by 'Dean Winchester' standards.

Both boys had a guard outside their rooms, only letting medical personal in. Fortunetly for Dean, guards were only human.

Dean put his normal clothes on, and the second the guard fell asleep, he slipped by unnoticed. He was timing how often the nurses took his vitals, and by leaving right at that moment, gave him just enough time to get to Sam's room, and hopefully get him and Sam out of the damn hospital.

Dean got to his brother's room, and his guard was still awake. It was easy enough to cause a distraction that caught the guards attention, making him leave Sam's door. He quickly snuck in, quietly closed the door behind him, and turned to face his brother, but once he saw his brother, he could have murdered someone.

The kid had one wrist handcuffed to the hospital bed railing, and even though he was sleeping, he clearly saw tear track marks down his cheeks. Why the hell would they have to handcuff Sam? Sure the kid had hit a wicked growth spirt while turning fifteen, but even still as a teen he was a little shorter than Dean, and skinny as all. No way had handcuffs had to be necessary.

Making sure to deal with the guard later, he picked at the handcuff lock on Sam's wrist.

"'De…"

"Ssshhh Sammy I'm right here. I'll get you out kiddo."

Dean was rewarded with blue, green eyes meeting his, and a slightly dimpled smile.

"Dean…I tried to fight them to get to you, really I did."

"It's ok." The handcuff unlocked. "Let's get out of here. Can you walk?"

Sam nodded his head and Dean still helped him sit up. He hastily ran to the cabinet, grabbed Sam's clothes, and threw them at him.

"Get dressed, we don't have a lot of time."

Sam wasted no time in getting dressed.

The two boys snuck their way out of the hospital, and to a designated meeting point in the woods for just such an occasion. The two boys made a fire, and waited for their father. It took until morning for their father to escape custody, and the three men were gone.

Dean loved those memories. The memories of always finding Sam no matter what stood between them, and tomorrow will be no different.

~*SPN*~

Dean didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but next thing he knew he was being woken up by Bobby.

"Damn it Dean wake up! They're about to interview Sam."

That got Dean's attention. He bolted up and looked directly at the t.v which currenty had Sam's bruised face on it.

 _'_ _Dick is actually letting him speak_?' Dean knew the odds of Dick letting Sam speak to the press was impossible, so what did they expect him to say?

"Sir, what exactly happened during the kidnapping?"

Dean could tell Sam was nervous, and he hung onto every single word.

"We were on our way to the White House, when all of a sudden we were getting shot at. When the limo stopped, three terrorists tried to take me hostage."

"How exactly did you escape?" Asked another reporter.

Dean saw Sam cast his eyes down and swallow hard before looking at the camera again.

"My cousin saved me. It was an act of heroism, and this country should be….should be proud to have such a fine man serve…as their president."

"You two much be close as cousins."

Sam hesitated before speaking again.

"Yes…very. I don't know what I would do if he didn't find me."

The statement might have been lost to the news reporters, but not Dean, who was currently seeing red.

"This ends Bobby, this ends tomorrow."

 ***Oh man, Dean is determined!** **Now I want to aim for just one more chapter for this story.** **I really want to aim for it to come out this weekend!** **Thanks for reading!***


	7. Chapter 7

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **–** **I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 **ENJOY!**

 ***First off, my apologies for the late update!** **My job has me working 6 days a week!** **Im exhausted!***

 ***If anyone knows where I can get a beta to review my chapters, then please recommend them!** **I can read my own work one-hundred times WITH auto-correct, and mistakes will still come out. ):** **Unfortunately writing and math are not my strongest subjects. ***

 ***** **ATTN:** **The reasons I have not been updating, now goes beyond me working a lot.** **I found out a few months ago that I am pregnant!** **My third child!** **** **It is indeed a happy occasion.** **We now have two boys, and I am currently pregnant with a girl!** **Leia Amethyst is due Oct. 1** **st** **!** **As many of you know, pregnancy brings sickness, which Ive been having a lot of.** **** **Plus with my 4 year old and soon to be 2 year old, I'm exhausted.** **So instead of writing, I get sleep.** **Of course. Haha.** ****

 **Now on a sad note, my best friend from work who was only 17, took her own life June 7** **th** **of this year. (2017).** **** **My boss called me up, and delivered the horrible news the morning of.** **I talked to her family (Mother, father, younger brother) and they said there were no warning signs that she was going to take her own life.** **I have obviously been distressed about this, since it hasn't even been a month yet.** **** **Since her death, The panic attacks have tripled, and I have been concentrating on my kids, as well as NOT going into pre-mature labor at 6 ½ months from the stress.** **I blamed myself a lot, thinking I could have been there for her more, but I do realize that if she wanted help that she would have reached out to me.** **** **May I say that he her parents did inform me, that this was from an ongoing bullying issue at her school.** **They think that's what made her snap.** **Can everyone please keep me and my friend's family in their thoughts.** **I never believed more in Jared's AKF campaign and Jensen's 'You are not alone' campaign then I do now.**

 **So as everyone can see, my plate has been full.** **I do wish to finish this story, as well as "Hunters and Heros" before my due date.** ****

 **I also plan on the next chapter to be the last.**

 **Enjoy!**

Everyone met in the motel room Dean and Bobby shared. They were mostly quiet, looking over the blue prints Dean had laid out on one of the motel room beds. They all knew now more than ever not to second guess Dean or his mission. Any and all questions were to be directed to Bobby, and he was to take care of them. They all understood Dean's mission was to find Sam and rescue him, while everyone else was to take out the monsters in the White House. Sure Dean would love nothing more than too kill Roman himself, but he had to get Sam to safety first. Once he was safe, he could worry about everything else.

The plan was going to be simple.

They knew not to long after the terrorist attack, that everyone left the hospital, and left for the White House. They had a tale on the limos. The guy was amazing at keeping himself out of sight, yet keeping up with where they were going. He staked out the place, and even managed to somehow kidnap a leviathan. Dean had no idea how he managed it, but he was glad that he did. They didn't get a lot of information out of him, but after cutting off the head and holding it over a raging river, they did manage to get where Sam's room was going to be located, as well as hidden hide outs and tunnels that Roman could hide during an attack. They were lucky to get that much out of him, before throwing the bag holding the head into the raging river. Once they got back to the motel, they checked, and double checked the blue prints, and even was able to find 'underground' blueprints, which matched exactly where the leviathan head said all the hidden tunnels and rooms would be. Dean learned not all Leviathans were so keen on Roman's plan, and would much rather see the monster dead than a world leader.

Now that they had bullets made of every kind 'monster killing' substance they could think of, they memorized the maps, had silver, iron, and 'blessed' daggers on their bodies. They made sure to have handmade bombs, as well as five huge TNT bombs, that are to be strategically placed and set off at exactly the right time.

They all had to have gone over the plan a hundred times before Dean decided it was time to head out. Not one hunter slept the night before, as they were all getting ready to head out, and attack the White House.

Dean's mission was personal, and he swore he was not going to fail. With fierce determination, they got into their respective cars, and headed out.

~*SPN*~

Sam had a slight concussion from the whole terrorist incident, not to mention some cuts and bruises, but other than that, he's been through worse.

Currently he was being guided through the one of the grand hallways of the White House. If he wasn't being held captive, he would have been fascinated by the history and architecture. Unfortunately for Sam, he was currently being guided down a hallway by his bodyguard, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and jeans. They gave him a jacket and shoes after leaving the hospital, but once they got into the bullet proof limo, they took those away.

Now he's walking with this giant Leviathan, who seemed to really enjoy causing Sam pain when given the opportunity. So right now with his head still throbbing, while the various cuts and bruises he received during the random terrorist attack still ached, he made sure not to make any sudden movements. The last thing he wanted right now was more of a headache then he already had.

Finally they got to his room, which he was surprised was in fact an actual room. It was spacious, with nice big windows. Of course those windows were already hidden by the dark navy blue curtains cascading down them. The only source of light was a single light bulb on the high ceiling.

He also noticed a bed against the far wall, furthest from the giant window. It was simple, just a mattress. And embedded on the wall next to the bed, was a metal ring. Attached to the metal ring, was a thick chain. He already knew what that was going to be used for.

Right away he was shoved into the room. He lost his footing and went tumbling towards the bed, but managed to catch himself. He stared daggers at his captor.

"Get on the bed." The Leviathans voice was always so deep, so demanding. It was something you here from a nightmare. And no matter how brave of a face he put on in front of his captors, he knew his expressive eyes gave away his fear every damn time.

Knowing there was no way too escape, he swallowed his pride, and slowly made his way to the bed. He sat down, defeated.

The leviathan put a wide smile on his face, and made his way over to where Sam sat on the bed. He took great pride in knowing he had such power over this so called 'famous' hunter. Not only that, but Dick promised him that he was the one to kill Sam when the time finally came.

Sam saw the smile on his captors face as he neared the bed. Sam wanted to make himself as small as possible, yet at the same time punch this monster right in the jaw. He hated himself for feeling this scared, but for right now? He was alone.

The leviathan pulled a thick heavy duty padlock out of his pocket. He kneeled down by Sam's feet, and reached for the end of the chain. He was about to wrap it around Sam's ankle, when he had a better idea. He smiled as his hand holding the chain made its way up to Sam's face. He took in the horror on Sam's face, as he started putting the chain around his neck.

Sam froze the second he knew what the monster was going to do. He hated knowing that fighting back wasn't an option. He closed his eyes, and tightened up every muscle, as the Leviathan wrapped the thick chain once around Sam's neck.

'Why do they always go for my neck?!' Sam thought.

The leviathan tightened it enough so there was no way Sam could wiggle out of it, and put the thick padlock in place. Sam flinched at the sound of the lock clicking into place. He opened his eyes and looked at the monster, this time full of hate. Satisfied, his captor stood up, and was walking backwards away from Sam, satisfied with how the hunter looked in the chains.

"There's a bathroom just off to the side. You can reach it with the chain. Don't even think for a minute there's anything in there that you can use to escape with."

The leviathan turned around and started walking towards the door. Before he closed it, he made to add a smile in Sam's direction.

The second Sam heard his heavy wooden door close he struggled with the chain around his neck. His hands made their way to where the heavy padlock sat. He knew pulling at the chain was going to cause angry red marks and just more bruising, but all his pent up anger and frustration was getting the better of him.

Sam accidently pulled the chain in the wrong direction, and it pulled at his Adam's apple, making him scream in pain. He decided to give up his struggles for that moment, for he was having trouble swallowing. For the moment he decided to concentrate on evening out his breathing. A panic attack wasn't going to help him right now. Instead he closed his eyes, pulled his legs up to his chest, rested his head against the wall, and kept taking breaths. He had to be logical, and try to think of a way to get out of this mess, or wish harder about Dean coming to the rescue.

 ***The next chapter is the final one. It will have more Roman interacting with Sam, then of course the huge rescue! Now since the next chapter is the last, it will be the longest.***


	8. Chapter 8

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 **ENJOY!**

 ***First off, my apologies for the late update!**

 ***If anyone knows where I can get a beta to review my chapters, then please recommend them! I can read my own work one-hundred times WITH auto-correct, and mistakes will still come out. ): Unfortunately writing and math are not my strongest subjects. ***

 ***I said this was the last chapter, BUT there was a lot to write, and this has been taking way longer than it should have. It is almost done though.***

 **Enjoy!**

Dick Roman was sitting smug in the oval office. His suit was clean and pressed, his hair was perfection, and he was even wearing makeup. He was always ready to try and fool the public. Getting into office was a success, now he had to make allies with just the right people, and before the world knew it, he would become dictator. He knew it would take time, but he certainly had enough of it. And now that he was secure in the white house surrounded by leviathans who will kill at a moment's notice, he had a few loose ends to take care of. He reached over, and pressed a button on his desk.

"Hey Gloria."

"Yes Mister Roman."

"What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"You have a press conference in an hour…"

"That's all I really needed to know. Thank-you."

Roman ended the conversation abruptly. He stood up, straightened out his suit, and held his head up high. He started walking out of the office, when Sam's tormentor walked in.

"Ahhh. I was just going to pay our favorite hostage a visit. How is he doing?"

"As to be expected. Where do we go from here?"

Roman smiled.

"I was thinking of killing him myself, and sending him to his brother piece by piece. I doubt Dean will try anything as long as I still have him, but now that I've secured myself in the white house, I am practically untouchable."

Just as he finished that statement, a loud explosion was heard, and the whole oval office shook, making pieces of it come loose and fall. Roman looked around and became distraught.

"What the hell was that?!" Roman yelled. He ran to the window and looked out. He wasn't expecting an attack, and he certainly wasn't expecting to see people dressed in head-to-toe black running into the white house. He scowled, and turned back towards his partner in crime, who was also looking around.

"Sir? Terrorist attack?"

"Something deep deep down is telling me that Dean enrolled a bunch of hunters and decided to attack. DAMN IT!" Roman tried to straighten up and compose himself as more explosions were heard and felt. "Just in case it is Dean, go back and grab Sam, make a run for it, and meet me in the parking garage!"

"Sir I think we should just get you out of here!"

"NO! I have secret tunnels. I need you to grab Sam, just in case they catch up with us. We can use him. GO NOW!"

The leviathan made a mad dash towards the direction he just came from.

Roman looked out the window one last time, before running towards a bookcase, that opened up and led into a long hallway. He closed the bookcase behind him, and ran as fast as he could threw the secret tunnel.

*~SPN*~

Sam was thinking of a way of getting out of the chains, when he felt his entire room shake. It felt like an earthquake, but he could tell it came more from a close bomb then moving tectonic plates. Terrorist attack was the very first thing to come to his mind. They would either find him and kill him on the spot, or find him, and figure he was just an unfortunate soul and let his loose. ' _Yeah fat chance_ ,' he thought. Then Dean came to his mind. It was very possible this was his brother blowing shit up as an aggressive last attempt to save him and kill Roman! Sam was very much hoping it was the latter.

Parts of the plaster on his room were falling down, and the wall with his chain attached had a crack in it! He thought he could use that to his advantage, and maybe try to make the crack bigger, and get the hook out!

As he was banging on the wall trying to make the crack bigger, his door flew open, and there stood his bodyguard. He froze where he was, and looked at his captor, and just looking at the leviathans face told him all he needed to know.

"What's wrong? You look scared. Dean's here isn't he?"

A smile crept on Sam's face. Only his brother could put that look of pure fear on an enemy's face. Before Sam could make a move, the leviathan was running towards him. Sam wished he could dodge the attack, but the chain was still attached around his neck, making him not able to move out of the way.

It didn't take much for him to reach Sam, brake the chain between his neck and the wall, grab the chain still attached to Sam's neck, and start to drag him out of the room as if he was a dog on a leash.

Sam put his hands between the chain around his neck and his actual neck, trying to get some relief from the pressure of the leviathan dragging him out of the room.

~*SPN*~

Dean made his way into the white house. It certainly wasn't an easy task. They were able to surprise attack a lot of unsuspecting leviathans, which made getting in easier than Dean suspected. But he knew for a fact, that once they made their presence known, that Roman was going to run, and hopefully he wouldn't bring Sammy with him. He was really hoping to grab his brother, and together kill that bastard Roman.

Once all the hunters physically got into the white house, Dean motioned to his comrades to continue on with their mission of finding leviathans, and killing them, at all costs. He himself wanted to kill Roman after he found his brother, but it was understood that if the opportunity came along to kill him, that they were to go ahead and do it. Dean's number one priority, was to find his brother. No matter what. So Dean left the other hunters, and traveled his way carefully and swiftly down the various hallways, to the direction of the room his brother was being kept in.

~*SPN*~

Sam was struggling against the chain, even though he knew it would do him no good. Both the chain and the leviathan were stronger than he was, but if he could stall him enough for Dean to get to him, maybe combined they could take him down. It's been months since he's seen his brother, and he'll be damned if he's this close and gets taken again. Not without a fight.

Suddenly, Sam took the leviathan by surprise, and kicked at the bastard's knee cap in an attempt to take him down, or at least make him let go of the chain. To Sam's surprise, it worked! Loosing balance, he let go of Sam's chain and went crashing into a wall. Sam took the opportunity to make a run for it, so that's exactly what he did. He took off as fast as he could down the corridors, hoping to run into his brother, and not get caught up in any of the explosions happening.

~*SPN*~

Dean knew exactly where he was going. He only encountered 3 leviathans on his way to where Sam was being held, but he easily took their heads off with his machete he kept steady in his hand.

He had just turned down a corridor, and stopped when he saw a figure further down the opposite end running towards him. It only took his a second to recognize the figure as Sam! He was a little worse for wear, but sure enough, it was his brother.

"SAM!"

Sam stopped running just for a second when he heard his brother yell his name, and his breath caught in his throat upon actually seeing Dean so close.

Stopping for that split second was Sam's downfall, because it let his leviathan captor catch up to him. Before Sam or Dean could do anything about it, the leviathan crashed his entire body weight into Sam's, making him hit a wall.

Dean went from ecstatic to mortified upon watching that bastard ram into his brother.

"NOOO!"

Dean was running faster than he ever has in his life. He saw his brother go right into the wall, and get knocked unconscious. The leviathan then picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing at all!

Dean ran fast, not wanting to lose that monster that just took his brother. He was damn close! He couldn't lose him now!

He chased him and his unconscious sibling. He was aware of the screams and explosions going on around him, but he had one person on his mind, and he would be dammed if he would fail Sam again.

Dean followed them down corridors, and down several flights of stairs. If Dean remembered correctly, they were heading right towards the parking garage. If he allowed that monster in a getaway car with his brother in tow, he might never see him again.

*~SPN~*

The leviathan couldn't believe Dean's speed and determination. All he had to down as get to the parking garage, and get them in the waiting bullet proof vehicle waiting for them. Once they were away with President Roman in tow, they could re build the dream of dictatorship, and this time Dean would never find them. He would sometimes wonder what would be a worse fate. Dean knowing where his brother is and not being able to help him, or Sam just dead and he did know where he was. Either way was torture, and that's what kept Dean in line until now. So having Sam with them for their journey for just a little bit longer was necessary in their plan.

He ran through an 'Exit' door leading to the parking garage. He looked around, and heard the bullet-proof car squeal around the corner, heading his way. He hitched a still un-conscience Sam higher over his shoulder, and waited until the car came to a full stop.

Once the back door opened, Sam was roughly thrown in, followed closely by the leviathan. Roman was already inside, in the back with them.

"GO GO NOW NOW!" Roman ordered the driver. The bullet-proof car took off at full speed.

~*SPN*~

Dean came to the parking garage just to see the bullet-proof car take off. He tried to take chase, but he was no match to outrun a car. He stopped running, put his hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath. At first glance he was going to break into a car, hotwire it, and find Sam's trail. But he didn't need to. He heard the familiar rumble of his engine right behind him. He turned to see his car come up right beside him.

"Bobby?!"

"Get in the car you damn idjit! We have to catch up to 'em!"

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He hastily got into the passenger seat of his beloved impala. While Bobby took off at full speed towards Sam, Dean went into the glove box, made sure his guns and the extra ones were loaded, and had a plan forming in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***First off, my apologies for the late update!**

 ***If anyone knows where I can get a beta to review my chapters, then please recommend them! I can read my own work one-hundred times WITH auto-correct, and mistakes will still come out. ): Unfortunately writing and math are not my strongest subjects. ***

 ***Not the last chapter. Sorry it came so late, and that it's so short. ***

 **Enjoy!**

Roman took no time in retrieving the zip ties he kept stashed in all of his cars, (just in times like this) and started tying up Sam. He kicked the un-conscience kid onto his stomach, kneeled down, grabbed both of Sam's wrists, pulled them tight behind his back, and put a zip tie tight around them. He noticed Sam was starting to stir, so he went to work on his ankles. Just as he was finishing, Sam started to squirm and wake up. Roman whose hair and clothes were disheveled, sat back, and was keeping an eye on the young man.

"Wha…?" Sam tried to open his eyes. He has a bad migraine, and could tell he was in a moving vehicle. He tried to move his wrists, but found they were secured behind his back. The events of what just happened caught up to him, and he started to struggle, but a heavy boot came down on his back making him gasp.

"Don't struggle, you're not escaping."

Sam tried to look up and threw his bangs at the person speaking, but he knew it was Roman.

"It's over. If my brother can hunt you down once, what makes you think he won't do it twice?"

The boot came harder down on his back making him close his eyes and groan in pain.

"Because, this time when we get settled, I'm sending him one of your ears, with a note saying that if he doesn't back off, he gets the rest of you piece by piece. This is not deterring me from my plan."

Sam tried to look up at his threw his bangs again, but the boot was heavy on his back, making him not want to move a muscle.

"Besides. Your brother isn't coming this time. We got away."

Shots rang out and the car swerved violently to the right. Sam smiled after he heard the sweet sound of the impala's engine roaring close behind him. With a smirk, Sam looked up at Roman threw his hair. "You were saying?"

Roman snarled in rage. He took his heavy foot off of Sam's back, and went to the very back of the car to try and see what the hell was happening. Sure enough, the impala was right on their tale. And he saw Dean wielding a gun.

~*SPN*~

All Dean had to do was shoot out the back tires. He almost had the first one, but Bobby hit a pot hole, which sent the shot wide. He tried again, and this time he did manage to deflate one of the tires! He was not losing his brother when he was so close. He took aim, fired, and managed to hit and deflate the second back tire!

It didn't take long for the president's car to start swerving, and much to Dean's dismay, go up on a curb and squeal to a halt. As long as the car didn't completely crash into something solid, then Dean would have to just go with it. Unfortunately, he did not think past this point. How was he going to get Sam away from the other lunatics in the car? He would have to play it by ear and hope it works out. Sam's life was on the line.

~*SPN*~

Roman was not pleased when the driver had no other choice but to stop the car up on the curve. He ran his hands threw his hair, and angrily looked over at his associate.

"You! Go kill him!"

The other leviathan in the car nodded, and wasted no time in getting out of the car.

Both Dean and Bobby saw the huge leviathan who has been seen escorting Sam around everywhere he went get out of the car. Dean was making sure his guns were loaded, and he had more than enough weapons on his body.

"Ok son what's the plan?"

Without taking his eyes off of the threat heading his way, he responded, "I'm almost positive Dick and Sam are still in the car. I'm going to kill this son of a bitch, and I want you to chase after them if they try and go anywhere, which is highly unlikely, but just in case he tries to make a run for it, chase them, and save Sam, by any means necessary." Dean just finished loading his last gun, and looked at Bobby. "I'm serious Bobby, don't let them out of your sight, and make sure at the end of the day, that Sam is safe. You got it?"

Bobby sighed and nodded. He knew it arguing with Dean was like arguing with a brick wall. Especially when it came to the safety of his brother.

"Got it."

Dean nodded and looked out towards his enemy, who has stopped walking, and is just looking at him. Dean knew what this was. A challenge. And once this challenge was taken down, he only had one more obstacle to go before his brother was safe with him. Where he should be.

~*SPN*~

Dean grabbed the machete from the backseat, and got out of the impala. He made sure to square off his shoulders, and mad sure to show off as much dominance as humanly possible. His facial expressions could kill you with one look if he wanted to, and right now he was using everything he had to offer in order to defeat this guy.

When Dean was close enough, he raised his machete,and a predatory grin came over his face. He has been waiting months to kill this sorry excuse for a monster, and now he was going to enjoy it.

"Ready to die asshole?"

The leviathan smiled. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

 ***I AM THE WORST AT WRITING FIGHT SCENES! I DID IN FACT START WRITING IT, BUT IT WILL TURN OUT LESS THEN SATISFACTORY. IF ANYONE OUT THERE IS WILLING TO WRITE THIS FIGHT SCENE FOR ME, I WILL CREDIT YOU, AND GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL HUG! IF NOT, I WILL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE IT. THANKS!***


	10. Chapter 10

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***First off, my apologies for the late update!**

 ***If anyone knows where I can get a beta to review my chapters, then please recommend them! I can read my own work one-hundred times WITH auto-correct, and mistakes will still come out. ): Unfortunately writing and math are not my strongest subjects. ***

 ***I have also been super selfish, and have been binge reading all my fav stories. Which I highly recommend you checking out, especially if you like hurt Sam and or Wincest.***

 **Enjoy!**

Dean made a swift move and brought the machete flying towards the leviathan's meaty neck. He ducked and rolled as the blade barely missed him. Dean readied himself and went to make another strike, when the leviathan was kicked out his leg in an attempt to trip him. Dean barely missed the side sweep, and made another attempt to strike with the blade. The leviathan got on his feet quickly, and was able to get a punch on Dean, which knocked him down on the ground hard. He swore he heard a muffled yell, and his senses were correct as he looked over at where he heard the too familiar sound. The door to the bullet proof car was wide open, and he saw his brother for the second time that day. Except now he was on his stomach, hands secured behind his back, what looked like a neck tie used as a gag in his mouth, and even though his hair was mostly hanging in his face, he could just make out Sam's concerned eyes. Those eyes that for thirty plus years, looked at him as though he hung the moon. For the millionth time in the brothers' lives, Dean seeing his brother in peril gave him the extra boost he needed, to kick some serious ass. He quickly got up, pulled his gun out, and shot the damn monster right in the heart. He saw the big guy stumble back a little, but then compose himself, and start towards Dean who was more than ready for the attack.

Seeing that the gun was really of no use, he quickly threw it to the side, and while painfully dodging the punch meant for his face, he grabbed his expertly sharpened blade with his other hand, and held it steady. He stabbed the blade true into the monsters neck. He wasn't expecting that to actually slow the monster down, but it seemed to do the trick. He quickly took the blade out, and made a slash as to cut off the head completely. He still didn't know how to actually kill a leviathan, but this will slow it down, and he can finally get to Sam.

The head came off clean as Dean swiped his blade. Blood ended up on his face and clothes, but the crimson splatter did little to deter Dean from the last obstacle separating him from his brother.

He turned towards the bullet proof car where he knew Roman and Sam were. He was hoping the monster wouldn't use his brother as a human shield and try to get away, and instead fight like the man he was pretending to be. Either way, Dean was getting revenge.

~*SPN*~

Sam was relieved when he met his brothers eyes, and shocked when he saw his brother chop off his 'bodyguards' head rolling away form it's body, before collapsing to the ground. Even though he could barely see Dean's eyes threw his long hair, he knew for a fact that he was pissed, and down to his last straw, which was a plus when it came to Dean fighting.

Sam managed a smile over the damn neck tie gag Roman stuffed in his mouth. He had no doubt Dean would give his fight with roman all he had, and he found himself silently praying that it went in his brothers' favor. For both their sakes.

Roman saw what happened, and was royally pissed. There was no way he was going to let this evolved monkey get the best of him.

He saw Dean with the sharp knife coming his way. Their eyes locked in a battle of Alpha Dominance, neither one wanting to blink first or step down. Both on a mission.

Roman sensing the real danger here knew he had to play dirty. There was a real possibility that Dean could at least stop him until he found the way to send him back to purgatory for good. He had to keep the upper hand.

While keeping eye contact with Dean, he put his foot down where Sam's wrists met behind his back, making Sam yell threw the gag.

"Stop right there!" Roman's voice was full of authority.

Dean stops in his tracks. He saw the pained expression on his little brother's face, and for the moment took to sending deathly glares towards his enemy.

"It's over! Just let my brother go."

"Or?"

"Or what? There is no or. Let my brother go, and I can _promise_ you, that you will die a slow and painful death."

Roman smiled. "Challenge accepted."

Roman took his foot off of Sam's back, and started out of the limo. He was ready to take Dean Winchester down, and make his brother watch. He only needed his hands to strangle the life out of him little by little, until the final breath escaped his mouth.

Dean was getting sick of looking at this monsters face. He wanted him to die, and he knew how he was going to do it.

The two men slowly walked towards each other. Both wanting to make the first move, both wanting the other to die. Once they were 2 feet away from each other, they could practically cut the anger and tension with the machete Dean was currently holding in his hand.

As quickly as Dean could blink, Roman shot forward, and made a connecting hit with Dean's jaw. The impact threw him back several yards, making him land hard. Thank-fully, he didn't lose his machete when he hit the ground. He quickly turned from his stomach to his back, just in time to power kick Roman away from him. He got back up on his feet and swung the machete, but Roman swiped his head, making the sharp instrument barely miss him. Dean tried again in the other direction, but Roman was too fast at grabbing the wrist holding the weapon, and he started crushing Dean's wrist.

Dean tried to dislodge the enemy's hold with his free hand.

"How does it feel Dean? How does it feel knowing that I'm going to kill you? Knowing that when I'm done here, I'm going too slowly, and precisely, rip your brother open, limb from limb?"

Dean snarled at the mention of his brother. The number one reason for him fighting.

The number one reason for his existence.

Dean kicked at Roman again, hard enough to knock him on his ass. Dean was initially going to bring the machete down on Roman's neck, but instead, sliced both of the monster's feet off at the ankle. One at a time, but with deathly precision.

Roman screamed at first, but stared daggers at Dean as he tried to get up without the use of his feet. That of which he failed miserably at. That still didn't stop him.

"Look at you…you have to cut off my feet in order to beat me."

"And you have to resort to kidnapping in order to try to control me. Unfortunately for you, you kidnapped the wrong person."

Dean walked closer to Roman, who has since given up trying to stand, and was propping himself up by his elbows.

"You can't kill me. You can try, but I'll always come back. And when you're least suspecting it, I'll find your brother again, and torture him, until he BEGS me to kill him….then, I will."

Dean rubbed one hand down the stubble on his face. "I'll find a way to kill you before you can regenerate. And I will definitely find a way to kill you before I let you lay another hand on my brother." Dean raised the machete high above him. "Say hello to Purgatory for me." Dean lowered the machete hard onto Dick Roman's neck, severing the head instantly, and having it roll several yards.

Blood was on Dean's face and clothes, but right now, he didn't care. The only thing he cared about right then, was getting him and Sam back to the way it's supposed to be. The two of them together fighting the supernatural world. First off?

Get to said little brother.

Dean put the machete down, and without even realizing it, saw Bobby collecting the head. He knew the man knew where he stood when it came to Dean fighting for something he believed in. Or in this case, fighting for Sam. While Bobby was taking care of the body, Dean was heading to where Sam was.

Sam watched the whole scene unfold. The more he struggled to get out of the zip ties, the more he noticed his wrists were slick with blood. But if he could only slip out, then he could get out of the ties around his ankles, and help Dean fight Roman. Looking at the scene before him now, the one where Dean came out victorious, brought a smile around the tie gag in his mouth. He tried to flip his head enough to move the bangs out of his face, but he couldn't get a clear view. He did notice his brother walking closer and closer, and the tension he was holding was becoming less and less.

Dean hurried his last few steps to get to Sam. He noticed several injuries, and bloodied areas. He gently put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey Sammy. Stay still, I'm going to get you out."

Sam visibly relaxed, and even closed his eyes. Dean took his field knife out, and gently cut through the zip tie around his brothers' wrists. Once those were free, Sam ripped the tie out of his mouth, and slowly lowered his arms in order to push his beaten body to an actual proper sitting position. He started rubbing at his sore and bleeding wrists, trying to get some sort of circulation back into them, when he was engulfed in a strong hug that made him loose his breath.

Dean didn't hug, but he was away from his brother for much too long of a time, and would always make an exception. He wasn't surprised once he felt his younger, yet taller brother, relax in his arms.

"Jeez Dean what took you so long?"

Dean laughed at his brother's comment. He pulled back slightly, and examined his brother.

"Sorry, but braking into the White House that's full of Leviathan's is kind of tricky. Plus I may have stopped at the bar a few times."

This time Sam smiled.

"Thanks Dean."

"Yeah well, don't think I'm saving you the next time a political leader decides to kidnap you and take over the world."

"Sure Dean. Whatever you say."

 ***The End***

 **Thanks for sticking with the story! I hope the fight scene, or even the very end wasn't disappointing. Check out my other stories for more hurt Sam! Thanks to everyone who commented/favorited/put me on alerts.**


End file.
